When You Wish Upon a Candle
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Book 5 of the Incredibles series! When Violet is preganant with Tony's child, he's dead and she need's him, can she survive with out him? But on the baby's 1st bday, a miricle happens! R&R please! A Violet Problem!
1. The Dream

A/N: Hey everybody, new story! This is part of my series, but u have to read it from the beginning to get this story, cause if u do, u'll be so lost! But u can just read the last one if u want now that I think about it, because that'll get u up to date on things, but just a bit. Read plz!

P.S. This is going to be a really long first chapter, but trust me, it's worth reading 

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: The Dream

Violet was sleeping, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep, she was tossing and turning, she was dreaming about something that was bothering her.

_Dream Sequence_

_A little girl, about eight years old was sitting at a desk coloring when her teacher spoke up "Boys and girls, I would like you to give a warm welcome to your new classmate Anthony Rydinger."_

_The little girl looked up and her eyes went huge, the guy had aurban hair, he had a polo shirt on with jeans, he was carrying a book in his hand. Even though the girl was a third grader, young love comes at any age._

_"Well Anthony…" _

_Anthony interrupted the teacher "Please miss, call me Tony."_

_"Well, Tony, how would you like to go sit next by Ms. Parr over there?" The lady pointed over next to the little girl._

_Tony nodded his head "Sure."_

_Tony walked over to where the teacher pointed and sat down next to the little girl, he turned to her "Hi, I'm Tony, what's your name?"_

_The little girl stared at him for a few seconds "V…Violet."_

_"Hi Violet," he looked down at the picture he was drawing "I like your picture."_

_Violet got out of her trance and noticed that he was asking her a question "you do?" _

_"Yeah, I like to draw?"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. Hey, I can draw a picture for you if you want!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'll have it to you by recess."_

_Violet smiled and went back to drawing her picture._

_When recess came along, she was playing on the swings when she saw Tony coming toward her; she jumped off the swings "Hey Tony"_

_"Hey Violet, I made you the picture that I said I would make."_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well, I made it." _

_Tony handed her the picture, it had some field with animals all around, Violet smiled "Thanks Tony!"_

_Tony leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Violet blushed._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_3 years later…_

_A girl with long black hair and half of it covered her left eye; she walked around with her head down and a sad look on her face. _

_People looked and whispered to each other crude stuff about the girl that was walking past them._

_She ignored them but wasn't paying attention enough and ran straight into a locker door and landed on the floor._

_Everybody started laughing and she kept her head down. She saw a hand in front of her face "Need help?"_

_The boy who was helping her up had strawberry blonde hair _'Where have I seen him before?'_ "Thanks."_

_"No problem. The name's Tony Rydinger by the way. What's yours?"_

_The girl's mouth dropped _'Oh my god! That's where I've seen him before; he was the new kid in my third grade class the day we moved away!'_ "V…Violet Parr."_

_Tony was silent for a minute "Violet, sounds familiar. Well Violet, I'll see you around."_

_Violet just nodded her head as he went to go catch up with his friends who looked popular _'Of course, somebody that cute couldn't be a nerd or a loser. He'll never notice me.'

_Violet smiled to herself…_

_…maybe middle school wouldn't be so bad after all._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_2 years later…_

_Violet was hiding behind the steps of the school doorway; she put her hair behind her head right when Tony Rydinger came out. Her mouth dropped at the sight of him._

_Of course, instantly his friends started crowding him. When he was right next to her on the other side of the steps, she instantly turned invisible. Tony looked around as if he saw somebody, he shrugged and walked off._

_Violet rematerialized and landed on the floor "He looked at me."_

_All of a sudden she heard a honk, she looked up and saw her mom and her brothers "Come on Violet!" screamed her little brother _

_She ran off towards the car and got in._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_That night…_

_"I'm not hungry for meatloaf." Said Violet_

_"Well, it is leftover night. We have steak, pasta, what are you hungry for?" Helen asked_

_"Tony Rydinger." Dash mocked_

_"Shut-up!" snapped Violet_

_"Well you are!" Dash snapped back_

_"I said SHUT-UP you little insect!" _

_"Well she is!"_

_"Do NOT shout at the table! Honey!" Helen yelled_

_"Kids, listen to your mother!" yelled Bob from the other room_

_Dash took his cup and pretended to be drinking out of it, but said something only Violet could hear "She'd eat if we were having Tony loaf!"_

_"THAT'S IT!" screamed Violet. She jumped from her chair and over the table, tackling Dash while being invisible so that way Dash couldn't see her punches._

_Unfortunately Dash got out of her grasp and started running around the table. That was until Violet threw a force field at him. She laughed._

_"HEY NO FORCE FIELDS!" Dash screamed_

_"You started it!" Violet screamed_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Tony was walking down the bleachers when he spotted two girls talking to each other._

_"I mean, do we have to have cheerleaders at the track meet? I mean, what is that all about?"_

_"Well, I always thought…"_

_Tony interrupted the girl and turned to the other girl who had long black hair which was pulled back by a pink headband "Hey"_

_"Hey" she replied back_

_"See ya Vi." The other girl said_

_"Y…You're Violet, right?" Tony asked _

_"That's me!"_

_"You… you l…look different."_

_"I feel different, is different okay?"_

_"D…different's great." He cleared his throat "W… would you… uh… uh…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"D…Do you think maybe…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"You know, do you?"_

_Violet put her index finger over his lips "Shh, I like movies, I'll buy the popcorn, okay?"_

_"Uh, movies, yeah, yeah! So, um, Friday?"_

_"Friday."_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_It was Friday night, and Violet was getting ready for her first date._

_"Violet, are you out yet?" Helen asked her daughter "I still need to do your hair!"_

_"Just a second mom!" Violet came out of the bathroom dressed in a black spaghetti strap t-shirt, a jean skirt, and high heeled sandals "Do I look okay?"_

_Helen walked up to her "You look wonderful!"_

_Violet smiled "Thanks mom."_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_Violet took a seep breath "Kind of, kind of excited."_

_"Don't worry, I was too on my first date, you should've seen me with your father."_

_"I know mom, you tell me every year."_

_Helen chuckled and grabbed the curling iron._

_Later on Helen walked downstairs with a smile on her face "Oh my gosh Bob, I'm so excited! My baby's first date!" Bob just grumbled "What's the matter with you?" she thought hard for a minute then before he could answer, she smiled "Oh, I get it! The usual father doesn't want her daughter to grow up when she goes on her first date."_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"You should've seen my father on my first date."_

_"I think she's too young."_

_"I went out on my first date at fourteen."_

_"Yeah, well that's you."_

_Helen gave him a glare, all of a sudden the doorbell rang "Oh, that must be Tony!"_

_Both parents ran to the door, opened it and saw Tony standing there looking very formal "Hi Tony."_

_"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Parr, is Violet ready yet?"_

_"No she's not ready yet Tony would you like to come in?" Helen asked_

_"Sure Mrs. Parr, thank you."_

_Tony walked inside the house and sat down. Bob sat on the chair next to him and stared at him for a second till he finally spoke up "So you're interested in my daughter huh?"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Good, good, so let me get this straight Andy…"_

_"Uh, it's Tony sir."_

_"Yes, of course Willie." Bob corrected himself "Well, I just have only a few words to say, if you make my daughter cry, I will make you cry. If you touch her in any way that I don't approve, I will be the last person you see. You got it?"_

_Tony gulped at this father's harsh words "Y… yes sir."_

_"Good, good."_

_Violet came downstairs wearing her hair back in a bun, with a black spaghetti strap with a jean jacket over it, she was wearing a jean skirt with heel sandals._

_Tony stood up and walked over to her and gave her a bouquet of violet roses "You looked beautiful."_

_Violet smiled and blushed and took them "You look very handsome yourself."_

_Helen smiled widely, Bob tried his hardest not to smile, and Dash was making gagging noises._

_"Well, shall we go?" Tony asked_

_Violet nodded and Tony led her out of the door while bidding a farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Parr._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Violet and Tony walked up to the front steps of Violet's house._

_"I had a great time tonight Tony."_

_"S…so did I."_

_All of a sudden there was a breeze and a stray hair blew in front of Violet's face and Tony took his hand and put it behind her ear. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Tony leaned down and gave her a kiss. Violet took note of this immediately and kissed him back. _

_When they let go they stared into each other's eyes for a minute then they heard a grumble in the background. They turned around and came face to face with Bob Parr._

_Tony jumped and turned to Violet "I had a great time tonight; we should go out again, see you at school!"_

_Tony went down the steps, not running, but in a fast haste. _

_Violet turned to her dad; he was the first one to speak up "So how was your date?"_

_Violet smiled "It was so awesome!"_

_Violet rambled and rambled on about her date for hours on end._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Violet's sixteen birthday came and they went to Florida to celebrate it, so they took Tony with them. Bob had a suspicion that something was going to happen to them, but Helen just thought he was overreacting. _

_But of course, when Violet and Tony hadn't done anything yet, and it was getting closer to the end, when everybody stopped getting suspicious, something always happen._

_Violet and Tony were on the beach and dancing to the music which was playing on top of a picnic blanket._

_Violet leaned her head on top of Tony's shoulder and spoke up "I love you."_

_Tony kissed her on the top of her head "I love you too."_

_Violet and Tony kissed passionately and Tony grabbed her and they landed on top of the blanket._

_The next morning…_

_Violet woke up to Tony stoking her hair, the first thing that came out of her mouth was "What time is it?"_

_Tony looked at his watch and his eyes went wide "CRAP, WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING!"_

_Violet looked at his watch and she started scrambling around, gathering her stuff and everything and ran up to the beach house they were staying at and got inside, only to be greeted by the entire Parr family, minus Violet of course._

_Helen ran over to them instantly "Oh my god! We were so worried! Where were you guys?"_

_Tony and Violet looked at each other nervously "We fell asleep on the beach."_

_Helen sighed "You could've called though!"_

_"Sorry mom."_

_"Sorry Mrs. Parr."_

_Bob looked at them suspiciously, he knew something was up, and he was going to find out!_

_Bob went over to Tony's bag and carefully opened the bag, and to his surprise he found…_

_…condoms._

_Violet was still talking but Tony turned around to see a flaming Mr. Parr "Um, Violet."_

_"What?" Violet turned around and saw her dad holding a pack of condoms in his hand, her eyes went wide "Oh shit!"_

_Helen gasped_

_Jack-Jack looked around confused at the silence_

_"EWWWWWW!" screamed Dash "Why would anybody do it with my sister?"_

_Bob came towards them slowly. Violet and Tony looked down. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bob spoke up "What on earth were you thinking?" Violet bursts into tears and Tony just kept silent "ANSWER ME!"_

_"I'msorrydadpleasedon'tdoanythingI'msorry!"_

_"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! WHAT IF YOU GET PREGANANT?"_

_"I'm not, we were safe!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU WERE SAFE, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DOING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

_Dash smiled "This is like Christmas!"_

_Bob turned to Dash "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Dash grunted and walked up the steps_

_Violet turned to her mom "Mom, help!"_

_"Nope, you shouldn't have been doing it in the first place!"_

_"FORGET YOU THEN!"_

_"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" he turned to Tony "YOU!" Tony jumped "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"_

_"I…I'm sorry Mr. Parr."_

_"DAD HE LOVES ME!"_

_"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU IN A MINUTE!" he turned his attention back to Tony, grabbed him and thrusted him out the door and Tony scrambled away!_

_"BOB!"_

_"DAD!"_

_Before Bob could say anything, his anger got the best of him and he swung his hand across her face making Violet fly across the room and hitting the wall! Luckily Violet put up her force field before she crashed into the wall!_

_"BOB!" Helen screamed_

_Violet got up and touched her cheek which was pounding where her father hit her. She looked up at him, tears now flowing down like a waterfall._

_Bob eyes went wide as golf balls, he looked at his hand then back at Violet, then back at his hand "Violet, I…"_

_Violet got up hastily and ran out…_

_…leaving a stunned family behind!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Over by the beach…_

_Violet was sitting and watching the wave's crash in. Tears were still streaming down her face, she had never been hit so hard before, and her cheek was still hurting where her super strong father hit her._

_She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around only to see her parents coming towards her. Her father started advancing towards her "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"Violet, I just want to talk."_

_"NO!"_

_Violet kept backing up till practically both her feet were in the water. Bob just gave a frown and turned to Helen._

_Helen walked towards Violet, Violet backed away a little then she realized that her mom wasn't going to do anything, she didn't have that shocked/ashamed look on her face when they were at the house, it looked sincere._

_"I…I'm sorry mom."_

_Helen had her arms crossed and she looked down at Violet who had her head down "But why, why would you do something so stupid?"_

_"Mom! I love him!"_

_"I know you do. But you shouldn't have done what you did."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I know how it feels!"_

_Violet gave her a look "What do you mean?"_

_"I've had the same thing happen to me."_

_Violet looked confused for a minute, then she realized "You mean…"_

_"Yep…"_

_"So, what happened?"_

_Helen walked down towards where Violet was and sat down on the sand, Violet followed her "They left me, it hurt, a lot, but all you got to do is learn from your mistakes."_

_"But Tony won't leave me, I know that."_

_"I know, Tony is such a sweet kid, I'd hate to see you two break up! I'm just saying to be careful, okay."_

_"Yeah" Violet leaned over to her mom and gave her a hug, and then she turned back to where her dad was standing._

_Helen noticed where she was staring "Don't worry, I talked to him, he really is sorry for what happened, he didn't mean to hit you, his anger got the best of him."_

_Violet stood up and walked toward her father who looked very upset. They stared at each other for a minute then Violet ran over to him and gave him a hug "I'm sorry Dad!"_

_"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't of hit you, it was wrong!"_

_After a few moments, they went searching for Tony, when they found him, the parents talked to him. Then after about ten minutes, Violet was able to see him, Tony and Violet hugged and everything was fine._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

A couple years later…

_Tony and Violet walked do an outside restaurant; they sat down, and looked at the menu. When Violet was done looking through the menu, Violet looked at Tony, who was staring at her._

"_What?" Violet asked_

"_Nothing," answered Tony, he grabbed Violet's hands "I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."_

_Violet blushed "Oh Tony, stop it! You're making me blush!"_

"_No really I mean it!" Tony said "When I first saw you, I thought that you were the most beautiful, kind person I've ever seen. You know why I never went out with those snobby girls, is because they never really were true to themselves, they could care less about other people but themselves."_

_Violet turned even redder "You mean it?"_

"_Yes, I do." Answered Tony "Oh, I got your birthday present!"_

_Tony got down one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket "Violet, will you marry me?"_

_Violet's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the beautiful diamond ring, she smiled a big wide smile "YES!"_

_She jumped on top of him and gave him a hug, she looked at him, as he put the ring on her finger, then she started to get questionable "But what about college?"_

"_If marrying you is what I have to wait for, then yes, I will!"_

_Violet shrieked and kissed him, they turned around and saw the waitress standing above them, they ordered and when they were done, they walked to the park._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Later that night…_

_Tony looked down his street for Violet, it was pouring down rain, he had a jacket on and an umbrella. He saw Violet walking down the street towards him, her head down, no jacket on, no umbrella, she was soaking wet!_

_She stopped when she got to Tony, Tony was the first to say something "Hey Violet, are you okay?"_

_Violet looked up, she was pale and her eyes were red and puffy "Violet, what's wrong?" asked Tony, he noticed she was shivering "You're cold." Tony took off his jacket and put it around Violet._

"_Tony, can we go inside and talk about it because I don't feel like talking about it out here."_

"_Okay, come on, let's get you inside and get some new clothes on and get you warm."_

_Tony took her inside and into his bedroom where he gave some clothes of his, she changed into them and she went to go join Tony by his huge window, she sat down on the little sitting bar by it._

"_Violet, what's wrong?"_

_Violet sighed and looked down "Nothing."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," Violet looked down, she shut her eyes tight and then shook her head fast "No, something terrible has happened!"_

_Tony pulled her into a tight embrace "What's wrong."_

_Violet started crying and buried her head in his chest and mumbled something._

"_What?" she mumbled something, but this time more clearly, but not clearly enough to understand "Violet, I can't understand you."_

_She looked up at him "I lost my parents!" Violet said and then started crying harder._

_Tony looked shocked "How?"_

"_They w… got into a car crash and died on the scene!"_

_Tony was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just kept silent and held her as she cried and cried into his chest, he soon noticed that she had quieted down some and her breathing was slow and steady._

_He picked her up; he noticed that she had grabbed a hold of his neck. He opened the covers and laid her down and then climbed into bed next to her, and wrapped her arms around her, he soon fell asleep too._

_Violet woke up the next day feeling light headed and like all her energy was lost along with it she felt all weak. Then she remembered what happened last night, she groaned and threw her face into the pillow._

_Tony walked out of the bathroom and noticed Violet's head in the pillow. He went over and tapped her on the shoulder, Violet jumped "How are you feeling?"_

"_Arrg, like shit!"_

"_That's normal, hey, you want some breakfast?"_

"_No, what I want is my parents back!"_

"_Come on, you've got to eat something!" Violet just shook her head "Come on!"_

"_I'm not hungry, lots of food and birthday cake last night!"_

"_Violet, you've got to eat something!"_

"_Tony, I don't want food, I want my parents back! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Violet started to sob "I just want my parents back!"_

_Tony sighed and wrapped her in a hug "I know you do, but you'll get over it, remember, you have your brothers and you have me."_

"_I just want the pain to go away!"_

"_I know honey, I know, but it will get better."_

"_I hope so."_

_Tony let go of the embrace and looked at her face, he wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed the top of her head and then pulled her back into the embrace "I'm here for you."_

_Violet sniffled and then looked up "Thanks Tony, this means a lot to me."_

"_No problem, I hate seeing you like this."_

"_I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"_

_Tony laughed and gave Violet her clothes from last night and she changed back into them and they left._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_A couple months later…_

_Tony and Violet were sitting on his couch, it was his last day before he went off to college. They were just lying there, Tony was playing with her hair while Violet had her head on her chest, her eyes were closed as she listened to his heart and steady breathing "Tony?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I can't believe this is our last night together!"_

"_Me neither, I'll miss you greatly."_

_A stray tear ran down her face "I'll miss you more! I'll miss everything about you, you're scent of cologne, your hair, your eyes, you're touch, the way you can always make me feel better when I'm in your arms, especially when my parents died, your kisses, and especially you."_

_Tony was truly touched by his fiancées words, but was startled as she started crying "What's wrong honey?"_

"_Y… y… you're leaving and I'm going to miss you so much! Just don't ever forget about me!"_

"_How can I for get about my precious Violet?" Tony said as he stroked her cheek "I love you so much, that there's no possible way that I can ever forget about you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, nothing will ever tear us apart, I'll still see you, e-mail you everyday, and everything will remind me of you."_

_Violet giggled and blushed, she leaned up to him and gave him a kiss, and he returned it back. _

_After a minute or two, Violet broke the kiss and looked up at him "I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_They sat there just looking at each other for several minutes then Violet speaks up "Ready for your ultimate going away present?"_

"_What is it?"_

_Violet stood up and helped Tony up, and then she led him up his stairs and into his bedroom._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_The next day…_

_Violet picked up the phone and dialed Tony's cell phone number, it kept on ringing and ringing until he heard Tony's voice on the other end._

_But it wasn't Tony, it was his mom that shape shifted into him, she was a villain out to destroy the unbreakable couple, she was the one that put Tony into a deep sleep using Chlorophyll "Hello?"_

"_Hi Baby!"_

"_Oh Violet, it's you!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You"_

"_Excuse me? I don't understand."_

"_You're my problem; you've always been my problem!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_You've always been that annoying little rat that thinks that we can live together, well guess what, we're through! I don't ever want to see your ugly face ever again, you pathetic excuse for a human."_

_By this time Violet had a flood of tears coming down her face "B…bu… but T… Tony, I thought you love me?"_

"_I never loved someone as ugly as you!" and with that Mrs. Rydinger/Tony hung up the phone…_

…_Leaving a broken hearted Violet at the other end_

_Violet was stunned; she had never heard such hurtful words in her life, especially coming from him. Violet dropped the phone which was in her hand and fell back on her pillows as she sobbed uncontrollably, she felt like her heart was ripped into a million pieces and thrown into a volcano where it burnt up, never to be back again. She curled up into a fetal position and rocked back and forth as her pillow left a huge wet spot on it. She was having trouble breathing as she cried._

_Meanwhile, Dash was downstairs playing a board game with Jack-Jack when he heard a loud wail coming from upstairs; he looked at Jack-Jack "Hold a second little buddy."_

_Dash used his super speed to get to Violet's room, when he looked through his doorway, he saw Violet curled up and crying hard, he was shocked, he walked over to her carefully. He put a hand on her shoulder "Violet, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't say anything, she just kept on sobbing, and Dash asked again "Tell me what's wrong."_

"_I… I… t…thought he loved me." Mumbled Violet_

_Even though her mumble was hard for anybody to hear, dash heard "Oh_ _Violet, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"_

"_Get Tony back for me?"_

"_I don't think I can do that."_

_Violet sobbed in despair as Dash gave her a hug; she sobbed into his shoulder "Why do I have to loose people that I love Dash? Huh? Why!"_

_All of a sudden Dash let go "Violet, wake up!" he started to shake her "Violet wake up!"_

_End Dream sequence_

Violet shot up and started breathing very raspy breaths; Dash spoke up "Are you okay?"

Tears started to form in her eyes "He's not coming back, I need him!"

Dash didn't have to ask who it was, he instantly knew who it was, and she had the same problem when he died.

Violet started to cry hard and landed in Dash's arms.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: If you are reading this right now, then you must've really liked it! Sorry, it's really REALLY long, this is the longest chapter and best first chapter I've ever made! Hope you like it though! R&R plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. One heck of a surprise for the brothers!

A/N: Guys, if you were totally confused and thought that Violet was a pregnant 18 year old. YOU'RE MISTAKEN, I was going to go further on the dream sequence, but it was getting too long! So I ended it and didn't notice that I ended it at a bad part that would leave people confused! Here are the ages:

**Violet- 34**

**Dash- 30**

**Jack-Jack- 21**

Like in the dream sequence, Tony left Violet, but they met up with each other and he found out her secret, he later was killed from trying to protect Violet and her brothers from a villain!

So I hope that cleared everything up! Thanx for the review BTW! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: One heck of a surprise for the brothers!

Dash walked down the steps and into the kitchen where he saw his little brother Jack-Jack sitting down with Coco puffs watching cartoons "Wow, I haven't seen you eat like this on a Saturday morning since you were little!"

Jack-Jack chewed and watched the TV while talking to Dash "I know, but I couldn't sleep! So I thought I'd come down here and eat and grab the TV before everybody else does."

"Good idea, maybe I should try that more often. But it never works because Violet's mostly downstairs before any of us are."

"Speaking of Violet," Jack-Jack remembered "where is she?"

"Probably sleeping, she had a hard night last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember for a week after Tony died, she kept on having those nightmares and she always woke up screaming and crying?"

"She's having those again?"

"Yeah, I don't know why she's having them again, I mean, it's been almost two months since his death and I walked in there after I went to the bathroom, woke her up, and she screamed at me 'He's not coming back, I need him'."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that we're going to find out soon."

"Find out what soon?" a voice behind them asked

Jack-Jack turned his attention away from the TV and Dash turned around to see Violet standing there dressed for work. Nobody answered her question, but Dash asked his own question "Hey, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." Violet answered as she started grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door with no goodbye or anything.

Dash and Jack-Jack looked at each other, Violet looked like she got no sleep last night, and she sure wasn't herself "She didn't drink any coffee, that's a first!"

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with her."

All of a sudden the phone rang and Dash walked towards it, he pressed the button on the phone "Hello"

"Hello, this is Dr. Porter, is Ms. Parr there."

Dash looked around confused for a second before answering "No, she just left, may I take a message."

"Yes, if you see her the rest of the day, remind her that her ultrasound is at 2 pm today."

_Clang! _The sound of Jack-Jack's bowl of Coco puffs could be heard in the background and Dash's open eyes and wide mouth could be seen from a mile away "U…ultrasound? As in checking the baby ultrasound?"

"Yes, she has an ultrasound at 2, please remind her."

"Yes, goodbye."

Dash hung up the phone and turned to his little brother who was staring at him in total and complete shock at what he just heard.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet sat in the well patient's waiting room in the doctor's office; she looked around at the only person who was in there. Ironically, she was a mother who was playing around with her baby boy.

Violet looked at the baby and smiled "He's adorable!"

The mother turned around and smiled "Thank you."

"How old is he?"

"Two months. He's in here getting a check up."

Violet smiled, she looked down at her stomach and smiled. The mom looked at her and gave her a warm smile "Are you in here for an ultrasound?"

Violet looked up at her "How did you know?"

"I had the same look on my face when I went in for mine."

"Were you nervous?"

"Yeah, I was, but when I found out that it looked like there was nothing wrong with him, I was so happy! You will be too when you find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Violet smiled, she felt a whole lot better, since her mom was dead and so was all the other women in her family, she had no one to turn to on this issue. She was at least happy that she was able to talk to this woman, who is a complete stranger, about her pregnancy.

"Violet Parr." The nurse called

Violet looked up when her name was called, she gathered her stuff, said goodbye to the lady and went inside.

Violet laid down on the bed and they started the ultrasound.

"Hmm…" said the doctor

"Hmm what?" Violet asked getting a little nervous

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry to end there! It will get better! I promise! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. Aw, it Takes After it's Grandmother!

A/N: Thanx for the review! I appreciate it! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Aw, the Baby takes after its Grandmother!

"Well Ms. Parr, it looks like you're going to have a healthy young baby girl!"

"A girl," Violet smiled wide "Really?"

"Yes, but it seems like it's got something else, like some disorder."

"What is it?"

"Well, it doesn't look like it's a huge problem, but it looks like her arms and legs are stretching out in an odd length!"

Violet's eyes went wide, no it couldn't be! Could it? "Really?"

"Yeah." the doctor answered "We're done, for today, come back in a month for a check-up."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet walked up the steps to her house, she had no worry, her brother's didn't know she as pregnant, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long, but not now, no, not now. They're so dumb; they'll never figure it out themselves…

…or so she thought.

Violet walked into the house and saw her brothers eating. They instantly turned to her as she walked up the stairs.

"So Violet, how was the ultrasound?" Dash asked

Violet stopped instantly at the question. How did they know?

Violet walked back down the steps and towards the kitchen "Excuse me?"

"The secretary from the doctor's office called, reminding you of your ultrasound appointment." Dash answered "So, I'm wondering how it went."

Violet sighed; she couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she should've only put down her cell phone as the only way to contact her! "So you know huh?"

"It wasn't something I we were expecting when I woke up today."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." Violet replied, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and put some vanilla ice cream in it, then she grabbed the ketchup and poured some on top of the ice cream, turned to her brothers, and started eating the ketchup covered ice cream. She then continued "I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know what you would think."

"What do you mean you wouldn't know what we would think?" Jack-Jack asked

"I just didn't know how you guys would react to me being pregnant." Violet sighed "I didn't know if you would freak out, or something."

"Did Tony?"

"No, actually…

_Flashback_

_Violet walked into the police station. She had just found out that she was pregnant, she already knew who the father was, Tony of course._

_When she saw Tony, and got closer to him, she got more nervous. She finally got up to him; she took a deep breath "Tony"_

_Tony turned around and smiled "Violet, what are you doing here?"_

_"Can we talk, it's very important."_

_"Sure, why don't you have a seat?" Violet nodded and he led her to a seat by his desk "So, what is going on? Is everything okay? You're shaking."_

_Violet looked down, she was shaking, shaking like a chiwawa. She took a deep breath and started "Tony, do you remember a couple months ago when we um…when we um."_

_Tony smiled "Yeah, what about it?"_

_"Well, um, how should I put this, um…?" Violet once again took a deep shaky breath "Tony, I'm… pregnant."_

_Tony dropped the pencil that he was chewing on and his expression changed from soft and kind to just plain shocked "Y… you're pregnant?"_

_Violet's eyes welled up into tears. She started to walk out of the place when Tony grabbed her arm. Violet turned around to a kind, sincere, and understanding face "I think it's great."_

_Violet's eyes lit up and her smile grew large "Really?"_

_"I've always wanted to be a father, and I'm glad that you're the mother." Tony hugged her and Violet smiled, she was happier than she had ever been._

_End Flashback_

"… Unfortunately that was a day before he died." Violet sighed as tears formed in her eyes "Man, this pregnancy is making me too emotional!"

"Hey Vi," Dash said and Violet looked up from the sink where she was putting her vanilla and ketchup ice cream "we're here for you, no matter what happens."

Violet smiled "Thanks guys, that means a lot."

Jack-Jack all of a sudden spilled his drink on the counter "Oops, I'll get it!"

Violet shook her head "I'll get it."

"No, it's okay, I'll get it!"

"No, really, don't move."

"Sit down, I'm closer to the paper towels."

Before Violet could stop herself, she spun around real fast on her heals and her arm stretched to an unimaginable length!

Dash and Jack-Jack's eyes and mouth went wide "Oh my gosh! Violet! Don't move, we'll get your arm back to normal!" Jack-Jack promised

Both Dash and Jack-Jack ran over to her and in ten minutes her arm was back to normal "What was that?" Dash asked

Violet just stared off into space, in total shock.

Then she passed out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Uh-oh! Well, **if ur reading this, can u plz review! I just want ur opinion on this story. See that little purple bar below that says submit review, just press the purple go button next to it and just follow the instructions. One review is good, but I'd like more b/c this story will get better! I promise! **Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. Not the Mood Swings!

A/N: Thanxies for the reviews! I appreciate it! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Not the Mood Swings!

Violet woke up to a major headache. She looked around while her vision was trying to come back "Ugh, what happened?"

"You passed out." Dash answered "You were out for four days!"

That got Violet's attention and she shot straight up in her seat "WHAT?"

"No, just kidding, you've only been out for a couple hours."

Violet sighed "I can't believe that this is happening!"

"Like we said before Violet…"

"No not that!" Violet interrupted "What I mean is I can't believe that for the next five months I'm going to have mom's power!"

"Well, look on the bright side." Dash stated "You've got a new power!"

"That doesn't help!"

"Hey, at least you get to know what mom went through when she was pregnant with you." Dash stated. Violet just glared at him.

All of a sudden Jack-Jack came running through the house and into the living room with a book in his hand "You'll never guess what I found!"

"What?" both Violet and Dash asked

"Mom's diary!" Jack-Jack answered "I found something, something very familiar that just happened to you!"

Violet looked at the diary "Where'd you get this?"

"I found it," he answered "While you were passed out Dash told me to go look for something. So I found this!"

All of a sudden the incredible-cell went off and Violet picked it up. There was a few minutes of silence before Violet clicked off the cell phone and started getting up and her brother's instantly stopped her "W… what are you doing?" Dash asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Violet asked, obviously annoyed "I'm going to get ready to fight some villains!"

"No you're not!" Dash denied

"Uh, yeah I am!"

"Not while you're pregnant!" Jack-Jack exclaimed

All of a sudden, as if some emotional bomb hit her, she burst into tears "You can't do this! You can't deny me from going out there and fighting! I've been pregnant for quite some time now and I'm fine!"

Dash and Jack-Jack just stared at her with utter disbelief! Their sister, crying in front of them, over something so stupid! "Um Violet, are you okay?" Dash asked

"NO I'M NOT!" Violet screamed and Dash and Jack-Jack jumped at her outburst "But it's okay, leave me! I don't care anymore!"

Violet ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut leaving Dash and Jack-Jack in confusion and shock!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next few days were insane! Constant hormone changes from being sad one minute to instant happiness to anger! Dash and Jack-Jack tried to stay on her good side, but apparently there was no way to stay on her good side! She'd just jump out on random emotions at any apparent time!

One morning, Violet walked downstairs, very chipper, to the kitchen and turned to her brothers "Good morning, beautiful day isn't it?"

Dash and Jack-Jack didn't answer. Violet walked over to the coffee pot, she noticed that all the coffee was gone! She opened the cupboards and noticed that every coffee substance was gone!

Violet turned around toward her brothers "Where's the coffee?"

Dash took a bit of his waffle "What coffee?"

Violet's face went from confused to total frustration. She slammed her hand down on the table "WHAT COFFEE? THE FRIKIN COFFEE THAT I DRINK ALL THE TIME!"

Violet ran off towards her room and slammed the door. Dash and Jack-Jack looked at each other; they both knew it was going to be a long eight months!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: OMG, sorry it took SOOOOOOOO long to update, I've been busy! I'll update quicker! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. The Diary

A/N: Hey guys!!! Thanx for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter!! I hope you like it! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: The Diary

Violet was trying to sleep one night. She was in a restless sleep, the baby kept kicking and she was always getting up to go to the bathroom or to puke.

She rolled over to her side and saw the diary of her mom's on top of her dresser. She got off of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She opened up the diary and thought about what to look for. Then it came to her!

She flipped through the diary until she found what she was looking for. When she did she started to read it, but then, a bright light came out of the book "What in the…"

Violet never got to finish her sentence because the light engulfed her inside the book.

_Diary sequence_

_Violet landed into a room with a thud "Ow!" Violet screamed_

_She got up and looked around; this place did not look the least bit familiar to her, not the slightest remembrance. The only thing she did recognize was…_

_…her mom, Helen, a really younger version of her. She looked about in her late twenties, long and very red hair. Not only was it a younger version of her, but she was very pregnant also._

_Violet was in complete shock _'Talk about time traveling' _Violet thought. She walked up to her mom and noticed her facial expression instantly, it was full of pain. She was also clutching her stomach while inhaling deep breaths. Then it hit Violet like a ton of bricks, she knew this from many years of story telling, it was when Violet's power made her mom extremely sick._

_Helen walked out of the room and into the hallway which led to the kitchen. Violet followed her and stood back in the hallway._

"_Morning honey." A man that was sitting at the dining room table greeted. Violet noticed instantly who this was, it was a younger version of her father._

"_Morning." Answered Helen weakly_

_Helen jerked forward where she almost lost her balance; Bob looked at her with concern and Violet practically ran after her too "Is there something wrong?"_

"_I don't know," answered Helen, she sat down at the table "I'm jerking forward on random occasions all of a sudden, and they hurt!"_

"_Is it the baby?"_

"_I don't know"_

'I do.' _Violet answered to herself_

_This time Helen jerked so much, a sharp pain went through her and she fell off her chair, luckily Bob caught her! She looked up at him as tears welled up in her eyes "How do I stop this Bob?"_

"_I don't know!"_

_Helen got back up on her chair "Maybe if I just eat." It was easier said than done, right when she swallowed it, she jerked again and her face landed in her plate. Violet grimaced at the sight of what she had caused, unintentionally!_

"_What kind of power tortures their mothers into insanity!" yelled Helen,_

'Me!' _Violet thought. Helen looked up at Bob; her face was covered with eggs._

"_Come on honey; let's get you to the super doctor that takes care of supers that are pregnant."_

"_Where are we supposed to find a doctor like that?"_

"_I know where!"_

_Bob helped Helen up. Next thing Violet knew is that the room was getting dizzy! _'What the?' _Violet looked around and barely saw her mom faint on the ground when her world went black._

_End Dream Sequence_

Meanwhile…

Dash walked over to the kitchen and saw Jack-Jack sitting at the kitchen counter eating cereal once again. He looked around, no Violet.

"Where's Violet?" Dash asked with a yawn. Jack-Jack just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cereal.

Dash just kept talking "She's usually up by this time." Dash looked over at the key rack; all the keys were there "She didn't go in early. So where could she be?"

Jack-Jack just shrugged again, clearly not concerned about his sisters weird disappearance "Unless we get a call from somewhere saying that she's dead, the villains can have her, I'm tired of her moodiness."

Dash rolled his eyes and dragged him over to her bedroom. When they got there they noticed that everything seemed like she had just left the bed to go to the bathroom or something.

"Where could she have gone?" Dash asked

Jack-Jack shrugged and turned towards her dresser where he found his mom's diary. He picked it up and looked at it "Hey Dash, looks like Violet was looking through the diary."

Dash walked over and both of them started to read it. Next thing they knew there was a bright light coming from the diary and they were sucked in!

_Dream Sequence_

_Dash and Jack landed with a loud thud and they instantly got to their feet "WHAT THE HELL?" Jack-Jack screamed_

_They looked around; they did not recognize this place one bit "Where are we?" Jack-Jack asked_

_Then Dash poked Jack-Jack and he looked up. Their eyes went wide at what they saw, it was their mom but in a younger version!_

_Meanwhile…_

_Violet started to see colors, objects and people again! She looked around and saw a different room. It looked like a hospital. She then heard a voice that sounded like her mother's._

"_Bob?" Called Helen weakly_

_Bob looked over to Helen as he heard her call, he ran over to him and gave her a hug "Helen!" exclaimed Bob "Are you okay?"_

"_Confused," answered Helen "what Happened?"_

"_You passed out on the dining room floor." Answered Bob "You just stood up and collapsed!"_

_Just then, a man in a doctor suit walked over "You should be fine, we just need you to stay overnight, no problem."_

"_Thanks." Said Helen, confused "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Dr Johnson," introduced the doctor "I work with pregnant supers that are having babies that have powers developed in their mothers womb."_

"_Oh." Said Helen weakly, still a little woozy "What did you find out?"_

"_Well, the baby is the first to have a power that we haven't seen in years!" said the doctor "Your baby has the power to create force fields."_

_Violet chuckled, yep that as her!_

"_What is that?" asked Helen_

"_The baby can prevent anything from getting hurt, killed, or destroyed."_

"_Really?" asked Helen_

"_Yes." Answered the doctor_

"_Is there any way to prevent it from happening again?"_

"_The baby can't control it yet, it'll keep on happening every time it puts it hand up where it shows it's palms." Answered the doctor "That's why you jerk around, it'll go away soon, just lay down a lot for a week and you'll be fine, the baby will calm down, you've just been going through a lot of stress, that's all, the baby doesn't like it."_

"_Um, okay." Said Helen_

"_Just wait a minute," said the doctor, he ran his hand over Helen's stomach, like he was scanning it "by the way; you're going to have a baby girl."_

_Violet smiled as Helen's eyes went wide "No way, really?"_

"_Yeah, according to how long you've been pregnant, it was time for you to get an ultrasound, but since you were a super, we did it the easier way. But since you have a regular doctor, you need to look normal and get an ultrasound anyway."_

"_Oh, okay." Helen said, she was wide awake now, since she heard what gender the baby was going to be!_

_The doctor smiled and walked out of the room._

_Helen motioned Bob to come up on the bed with her; they wrapped each other in each others arms "Wow, a baby girl!"_

"_But I wanted a baby boy!" exclaimed Bob_

_Helen gave him a glare "Well what name did you think of if it was a boy"_

"_I don't know," answered Bob "I did look through the book though; there was one name in there that I did like though, Dashiell, long for Dash."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I like that name."_

_Bob kissed her and rubbed her stomach where it was getting bigger "So the name is settled, Violet, right?"_

"_Violet Michelle Parr."_

_Violet smiled, her memory of this came back to her clearly. Before she could think anymore, her sight went black._

_The next thing Violet knew was her eyesight coming back. She looked around and saw the same thing, except the image was different. Her dad wasn't there and her mom looked a lot better than she did a few seconds ago, she was also writing in something._

_All of a sudden as if a voice came out of nowhere, Violet was told what her mother was writing in her diary._

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been one heck of a day! I'm in the hospital right now, but I'm okay. The baby had decided to torture me by using her powers on me! It turns out the baby has force field powers and because of the fights that Bob and I have been having, it has made the baby upset, so it decided to make me miserable._

_Other than that, I have found out that I'm a mother of a daughter! I'm so happy! Bob and I have decided to name the baby Violet Michelle Parr. It's a beautiful name!_

_Well, goodnight. I've got to get some rest!_

_-Helen_

_Violet smiled once again, it was weird but nice to hear her opinion on it! Before Violet could think anything else, everything went black once again._

_End Dream Sequence_

Violet flew out of the diary and onto her bed. Her eyes went wide on what she had done.

"Boy, talk about getting under somebody's skin!"

The next thing she knew her brother's flew out of the diary and onto the bed next to her.

Dash and Jack-Jack looked at her in shock "What was that?" Dash screamed

"It's a time traveling diary." Violet answered

"A what?" Jack-Jack asked

"It's a special diary that you can only get in special supers stores. I have one."

"Mom had one too?" Dash asked

"I guess so." Violet answered "Doesn't that prove it?"

"I'm never touching that thing again!" Jack-Jack exclaimed in a terrified way

"Same here!" Dash agreed

"I'm going to see what else it's got." Violet disagreed

Dash and Jack-Jack shrugged. They all walked out of the room and into the kitchen in silence.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Wow!!! This is a really long chapter!!! oO I'm glad I'm not that late in updating!!! Review plz!! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. The Name Game

A/N: Thanx for the review:D Read plz!!!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: The Name Game

A month later…

Violet sat in her room and looked at a book. It wasn't any ordinary book; it was actually a baby naming book. She had a pen in her hand and a piece of paper ready as if she was going to write names down. Though if you were to look at the paper, there were no names on it.

Violet couldn't think of any names to name her baby let alone find any. She sat there; frustrated that she couldn't find any names that she liked. She sighed in frustration.

Then she got a great idea. She looked over on her dresser and looked at the book sitting on top of it. She smiled and walked over to the book.

She opened the book with great eagerness and flipped through it. She first used her fingers to flip through it but then she got tired and started using her telekinesis (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but before I forget to tell you guys that haven't read the stories before, I gave Violet a power.).

She soon found the page that she was looking for and started to read it. She soon was engulfed in a bright glowing light and was taken in.

_Diary Sequence_

_Violet fell on the carpet of a room which she recognized, but only in pictures, ones where she was very young._

_Violet looked around and saw her mom sitting on a chair looking through a book while her father was trying to put up a window. She laughed; she remembered what part in the story this was._

_Helen and Bob were in the extra room in their house; Bob was putting up new windows for the baby, and Helen, who was getting bigger, was sitting, looking at a book of baby names._

"_How about Karen?" asked Helen_

"_Too old fashioned." Answered Bob as he was trying to put a window in place_

"_Well, excuse me," said Helen "Have you thought of any names if it was to be a boy?"_

"_No, not really," answered Bob "I've been trying to fix up this room! Read off the list that you have."_

"_Okay," said Helen "well, I have Katherine, Kimberly, Mallory, Lindsay, Allison, Alexandra, Caitlyn, Megan, Rose, and Violet."_

"_Violet?" thought Bob "I like that, sounds different. What does it mean?"_

"_I means vain, influential, odd, loveable, elitist, and tempting." Violet grimaced, she didn't know that that was what she was going to be named after._

"_Okay, well then I really like that name anyway." Said Bob, all of a sudden, he didn't pay attention and he dropped the window pane and landed on his foot! He screamed bloody murder and started hopping around like a bunny!_

_Violet stood there and started to laugh hysterically, trying not to fall over laughing. Helen laughed hysterically as she watched her husband act like a total idiot "You've got to pay attention more, you're losing your Mr. Incredible vibe."_

_Bob gave her a glare "Yeah and you're not losing your Elastigirl vibe?"_

_Helen thought about it for a minute "Uh, nope!"_

_Bob got back to work._

_Few more tries and few injuries later…_

"_I finally got it up!"_

"_That's great honey!"_

"_It is!"_

_Bob looked around and noticed that that was the only thing he got done that day "Oh man!"_

"_What?"_

"_This was the only thing I got done today!"_

"_That stinks!"_

_Helen looked down at a book and opened it, Bob looked at her in wonder "What is that honey?"_

"_Oh, my baby book!" Violet gasped and walked over to her mother to see the baby book. She smiled; her mom did look really cute when she was a baby._

"_Really?" asked Bob "Let me see!"_

"_Hold on a minute!"_

_She looked at the first page "Aw, I was a squishy little baby!"_

_Bob looked at her with wonder, before Helen could go to the next page; Bob took it from her "Hey!"_

"_Aw, you were so cute!"_

_Bob looked at the pictures that went all the way up to her fourth birthday._

"_You looked so cute!"_

"_Thanks."_

_Violet's life went black again and she was able to see again after. This time it was later at night and she was in another room, her parent's room. She looked and saw her mom sitting up in bed and saw her writing in her diary again._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Bob and I figured out what to name our baby girl. Her name will be Violet Michelle. I'm really excited about his baby and so is Bob! I can't wait till I'm a mother; it's going to be so great!_

_Helen_

_Helen put a hand on her stomach and smiled. Violet smiled at her and then everything went black once again._

_End Diary Sequence_

Violet was shoved out of the diary and once again landed on her bed with a loud thump. She looked up, she still didn't know what to name her baby yet. But she was going to have to figure one out soon.

Violet ran downstairs, hoping to find her brothers. Then she remembered that her brothers were on patrol tonight and they wouldn't be home till late. She sighed. She would've been with them, but ever since the super's agency found out that she was pregnant, they refused to let her even put on her super uniform!

After a while of sitting down on the couch and watching TV, she went upstairs to her bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day…

Violet woke up and tried to put on her jeans but noticed that she couldn't even put them on anymore. She sighed in frustration and tried to put them on anyway. She finally succeeded after several minutes.

She walked downstairs and found her brothers in the kitchen. Dash was watching the TV and Jack-Jack was once again eating cereal.

Violet walked into the kitchen and instantly started talking "I haven't been able to figure out what to name the baby yet."

Jack-Jack slurped his cereal and then looked up at her "So?"

Violet gave him a look "So! I still haven't been able to figure out what to name this kid, not even close, and you guys don't care do you?"

Both Dash and Jack-Jack shook their heads. Violet growled in frustration. She was going to be a single mom and her brothers could care less. Violet stretched out her hand to grab something when she stopped and her eyes went wide in realization.

"I've figured it out." Violet whispered to herself. She then started to smile and laugh "I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!"

Dash and Jack-Jack jumped at her exclamation and turned to her "Figured out what?" Dash asked

"I know what I'm going to name my baby!"

"What are you going to name her?" Jack-Jack asked

"Helen, Helen Rydinger." Violet answered

Dash and Jack-Jack turned to her. They would've never guessed that she would've named her baby after their mother. Not even close.

Violet smiled and walked off. The day had just gotten better.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I know, it took a long time to update and I'm horribly sorry about that!  Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
